


Kolonc

by lenmester



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenmester/pseuds/lenmester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Cup Aomine seemed to always find a way to bother Kagami. How could the latter cope with the overwhelming idiot? Will there be loads of laughter or only ugly drama? Either way, they will interact pretty frequently. [YAOI/MxM/AOKAGA/SWEARING]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lista

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted here so that the explicit scenes could be read.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, nor its characters.  
> This is my first story, it might suck. For any grammatical errors, I do apologize in advance. My English is herp-derp as I'm not native.

The weather was a bit chilly but not even that could outshadow the beautiful sunset which was currently showing the main color of Shutoku's jersey. It wasn't only orange, it had a tad bit of pink and red, giving it a range. The red was ominous, like it was saying that this day blood has been spilled. The boy with the same hair color inwardly chuckled at his own thought. But what if killers were indeed out there? Well, he would just outrun them. Right? While eagerly staring at the pretty sky before him, another color filled his vision. Dark blue. Okay, that was strange. Sunsets didn't have that kind of a color. Then the dark blue suddenly had a nose and an annoying voice which started spilling words out.

"14-2." Full lips uttered the quite short sentence which was enough to rise the boy's hackles who was sitting on a bench next to the basketball court. He didn't pay any mind to the fact that his sight was focused on those lips a bit more than needed. No, because sudden rage was taking place in his mind which suggested him to go and tell the other boy off.

"Next time," Kagami said with a heavy scowl covering his features, "I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass."

Aomine somehow found this statement funny as he was laughing joyously while wiping the sweat off his forehead where most of it was accumulated.

Kagami turned his head towards the sky once again and said determinedly, "You'll see."

Honestly, he didn't exactly understand their current situation. They weren't buddies. Kagami wouldn't say that as the blue-eyed power forward was always such an ass. He always took the time to broach his thoughts which revolved around Kagami being a "weak pussy" and that his victory against him during the Winter Cup must have been a joke because there was just no way that a so-called winner afterwards lost each time they battled. He once even tried to steal back his Nikes. When he failed that attempt he became so pumped up that he lost three 1-on-1 in a row. What a sight that was. Kagami's mouth twitched at both of its end, making him look like an idiot. Then his cavity curled back to its original state.

What was up with Ahomine anyway? He constantly bothered Kagami with his presence. Don't get him wrong, it was appreciated when it came to basketball. Kagami accepted Aomine as an amazing player, well, for fuck's sake, he couldn't even win half of their battles _just yet_. That wasn't the issue here.

The issue was Aomine's behaviour. His mood-swings were not amusing and miraculously, he always ended up at Kagami's apartment. Like...always. If it had been Kuroko, it would have been alright because he knew proper etiquette. (Let's not talk about his weak presence which sometimes still scared Kagami shitless.) Aomine was the invader kind of visitor. You know, the ones who left chaos behind themselves. The destroyer. Armageddon. You could always tell when one of these has been in your place. When Aomine left his "Mai-chaaan" magazine at his crib a month ago, he called Kagami at 1 AM to tell him not to jerk off using that, and dirty his shit. When Kagami simply disconnected the call, he heard the doorbell ring. That freaked him out a bit, but thanks to _Aho_ mine he was wide awake, so he took his ass to the door with a baseball bat in hand. (Everyone should own one. Just to be safe.) You guessed it correctly, it was Ao-fucking-mine. Because what better thing one could have when it was 1 AM. Right? He didn't even bother with meaningless greetings, just walked inside, picked up his "shit", walked outside and closed the door behind him. Kagami's mind was too slow to get mad or anything. He just locked the door and went back to sleep.

Let's not mention the food issues. Kagami needed every ounce of energy to play basketball and he leveled up by consuming an enormous amount of that. Now, when Aomine leisurely plugged his hole with the precious thing that Kagami made...he wanted to become Hulk for a second and tear the mofo in half. Especially when he dared smirk in his face during feeding time. He had no shame.

All these thinking just made him angry and hungry without a reason. Oh wait, he _had_ a reason for being angry. With both of their temper, he found it amazing how their veins haven't popped yet and made them bleed out on the spot.

He let out a tired sigh and stood up, gathering his things. When he packed everything up, he left the court without saying a word to the bastard. He knew what was coming. Why bother? He even looked back to confirm that he was right. And right he was. Aomine was following him, leaving a one-meter-long gap between the two of them. Kagami made a face at that but Aomine was too preoccupied with drinking to notice. He turned back and sighed again.

Just because he lived alone it didn't mean that his life was any better. In Aomine's world it meant freedom and space, just the things he was desperately looking for. And then he called Kagami a chick when he had told him how he could cook for himself. He told the idiot that at least he wouldn't die starving if mummy wasn't there for him to cook. That shut the bastard up. He shut his trap again when he tasted the food. Kagami was pleased with himself, being able to silence that boy.

There was this mysterious silence between them. It wasn't like Kagami cared about his weird thoughts or anything. Nope. On another note...who was he kidding. He was dying to know what rotten things could flow through the taller boy's brain. If he had any of the latter, that is.

"Oi, Kagami, what's for dinner tonight?" Aomine asked while showing off such a big yawn that Kagami could have seen his tonsil if he was looking at him. At least he didn't have to remember how the other hasn't even bothered to put his pawn in front of his mouth. Manners... Obviously, he was not interested in Aomine's facial attributes, so he kept walking forward to finally reach his destination which happened to be his home.

"It's not like I'm giving you any." Kagami said irritably, trying not to click his tongue. "Seriously, why are you even following me?"

"What. I won almost every 1-on-1 today, sooo, of course my rules are in charge." The almost-raven-haired teen said as a matter of fact.

Kagami stopped and looked back at Aomine who had his eyes closed, his hands were crossed behind his head as he walked past the redhead.

Just before he could have been behind Aomine, he stuck his left leg out, making Aomine flail and stumble to the ground. He was making such a funny yelping noise that Kagami couldn't help but laugh.

"The fuck is yer problem, bastard?" Aomine grunted and slowly stood up to his full height.

The lighter-skinned male burst into laughter, "Yo-Your face...you should see it." he managed to force the words out between the waves of his needy laughter.

"You wanna injure me so you can win at least _once_ next time?" Aomine asked, which made Kagami abruptly stop his doings. He didn't even let the lasts of the bubbling laughter out and looked at the other in disbelief. After a second, his smiling face morphed into as of a raging animal's and he practically hissed at the bluenette.

Kagami really wanted to say that he could kick his ass anytime, but knew it better. Aomine liked to humiliate others, he knew that. He didn't want to hear another comment on how Kagami couldn't beat the other even if he was a short and fat chick.

And even if he was about to injure the bastard, the younger male would still end up winning. Giving handicaps just excited the idiot all the more. Even if Kagami sometimes felt the urge to just punch the dark-skinned boy in the face, he was not the violent type. Aomine just always managed to rise his hackles and get the worst out of him.

"As if I needed a handicap..." Kagami scoffed and started walking off, picking up his speed.

"Huh? Need I remind you to this day's outcome? You still have my babies and you still didn't manage to fairly win 'em for yerself." Aomine chuckled and Kagami could hear the footsteps getting faster and faster until something hard bumped into his shoulder.

Kagami lost his balance for a second but recovered easily. He was still angry from before so he didn't even look at Aomine while forcing the words out of himself, "Well, you can shove those shoes up yer ass, shithead. I'm gonna win the next 1-on-1 and anyways..." he turned and stared at Aomine while a scowl framed his features, "why the heck are you still following me? Do you really think that I will provide you food after all this? Fuck off!"

Aomine obviously didn't have any manners for that matter. Barging into his life, fucking up his free-time and him...whoa there, not literally…and he was expecting food and happily outstreched arms for him to jump into? Or a smiling face when he was dropping shit onto his face? Did he not know his place? Oh man, the redhead could somehow understand that monster Akashi a bit more. Insolent people were such a pain in the ass. Aomine didn't even care about anyone other than himself.

He was walking so fast now that other passing people looked at him funny but that was, at the moment, the least of his concerns.

He heard the bastard catch up to him which annoyed him even more.

"But you always give me food, no matter what I say." Kagami could practically hear the other boy's smile which made him think. The jerkwad was right. No matter what shitty things he had done, he somehow always ended up at his place, sleeping and drooling on the sofa with one of his porn magazines or Kagami's basketball ones on his lap for that matter. Kagami was acting like the spoiled brat's mother. What was wrong with him? Letting the asshole do whatever he pleased.

This all would just cause him a bad headache, which was needed like pain needed to be in an ass.

"Just shut up, will you." Kagami was too tired to argue with the other male.

It seemed that Aomine didn't realize that he was just digging his own, already huge, grave deeper. If he continued like this he would reach hell in no time. It wasn't like he wouldn't deserve to finish up there. More accurately, _down_ there...

While being busy with his thoughts, he didn't even notice that they had reached his street. Kagami looked at Aomine, who was being oblivious to his surroundings, and gave out a long sigh. He was thinking too much about this person behind him and anyway. He should have been thinking about the upcoming meal, not some childish guy with a shitty attitude. Did he even have soy sauce at home? He had planned yesterday to make BBQ and there was nothing to stop him from doing so. On a second thought, that missing ingredient could do just that.

He was battling with his keys to finally open that damned door, while the things gave out loud clanking noises. This was when Aomine interrupted him.

"Hey, ask me what's on my to-do list." Aomine said ominously.

Kagami frowned at him, not really understanding what would be the point in that and he let his thought be known, "Why the hell would I do that?" It wasn't like he deserved to do as the asshole wanted him to.

"Oh come on, just say it. Don't be a douche." Aomine teased.

Kagami half-turned from his spot to answer, "Because if I'm not doing that, I'm a douche. Really. Tell me more about it."

Aomine needed a punch in the balls to get some sense into him.

The bluenette rolled his eyes and started observing his nails on his left hand. "Well, just so you know, a douche is exactly like that. Bitchin' around but would never answer openly to questions." At this point he was wearing a bored expression and stuck his pinky into his left ear.

Okay, so now Kagami was pissed. Not like he was indifferent or calm before but now, royally PISSED. With capitals. Even the image of Aomine's pinky made him see red, it made Kagami remind him of that douche comment from earlier.

"What'sonyourto-dolist?" The older male has uttered the words so fast that Aomine should have almost missed them, almost. Because of the fact that the wrongly named tiger half-yelled out of pure anger, it indeed reached the other's ears, even if one of them was currently occupied.

Aomine's face has changed, in less than a second, from bored to excited and now he was having a lopsided smirk on his face. Somehow Kagami had the premonition that he wouldn't like the answer. Not one bit. Nope.

"You." Aomine said simply.


	2. szürke mágus

Aomine was silently following a fuming Kagami. He wasn't that mad at the other just because he tripped him. He wasn't, because for one, he had given said gesture back in his own way, plus he knew how to rile up the idiot. Seeing those troubled or even derpy expressions on his face was worth the invested time and…it satisfied him thoroughly.

Aomine had this brilliant phrase in mind which he wanted to use on the redheaded opponent of his. He found the hilarious thing yesterday while browsing some sites on the interwebs. He just died to see the face of the boy with the endless stomach when he finally said it.

He looked at the cheeks in front of him that were softly shaking, as the boy who owned them moved rapidly. He wasn't one to complain about the sight. Kagami was an ass, but an ass with a nice ass. Oh wow, he sure had deep thoughts.

Nowadays he seemed to frequently notice the delectable features of the slightly shorter male. After his loss during the Winter Cup, which was a joke, by the way, he started to think about things which led him to appreciate the other player who could also enter the Zone (well, it only happened once during their battles, though), who had fierce and fire-filled, passionate and coppery eyes, who had an attitude which just attracted Aomine to him like a moth to lights. Maybe his light wasn't that dim. Only pseudo-dim. Just because he still couldn't beat him in 1-on-1.

He made a face at that while his vision was still glued to that challengingly rocking bottom. The redhead's face while looking at that stupid sunset earlier was so peaceful and smooth. There was nothing dumb there which annoyed Aomine to no end. He wanted to ruin Kagami's peace. He had to. The urge was shouting at him. So he did.

Those sudden clanking noises, caused by Bakagami, disrupted his train of thought, so, as having nothing better to do, he told Kagami to ask him the first half of his recently found lines. Knowing the bastard, this would be a challenge because the other simply refused to cooperate. He played so hard to get. This amused Aomine, highly.

And here it came, the usual bitching. He should play lottery for once. He needed the money anyway. Dear Mai-chan had her cost too…

Their quarrels were always amusing though. Kagami was too easy to rile up. Okay, so, he had his own temper, alright, but he was still feeling kind of happy while arguing with the moron. He really had to restrain himself from laughing into the other's face. He even acted all indifferent right now, not even looking at the raging male. Something about adding fuel to the fire must have been the appropriate phrase at the moment.

He always ended up winning anyway. Just like in basketball. Kagami would always give in to him in the end.

That was the moment when Kagami's half-shouting voice, uttering the magic words, reached his ears. Oh, the joy that he felt! He couldn't help the smirk which was slowly unfolding on his features. He could get off just from the feeling of victory itself.

He even removed his finger from his ear when he said that wicked answer, the reply which included his very thoughts when it came to the well-muscled male, "You."

He had no problem admitting to himself that he indeed was attracted to a guy. A guy who happened to be this dude in front of him. He wondered how gay sex felt.

His dark blue eyes were maintaining contact with deep red ones. A not too strong breeze was licking on his spine, giving him goosebumps. The slightly parky weather was sending chills running through his entire being while he patiently waited for Kagami's response.

The redhead didn't even blink while staring at Aomine. He had never tried telling a gay joke before, so he wasn't sure what to expect. He wasn't exactly kidding either, though.

The next thing that happened was a bit surprising. He almost didn't have the time to act quickly enough as Kagami turned his back on him, opened the door of his apartment, stepped inside and slammed the door shut. All has been done in record speed.

But…Kagami could never be faster than Aomine. He just wouldn't allow it. That being said, just before the other could shut the door, he kicked his right leg outwards towards the dangerously closing object, effectively shutting the motion down.

He heard Kagami rumble which only made him grin, "Oh no you didnnn't."

"You stay outside. No gayness will cross my threshold." Kagami huffed adding a not so loud "Bastard." to end his sentences.

Midnight blue eyes narrowed a bit and a characteristic face was pushed to the tiny gap which was created by the door frame and the sharp edge of the door itself. "You mean I shalln't pass?" Aomine asked with a voice that clearly held his amusement.

Kagami rolled his irritable eyes at the question adding that, "Shalln't is not even an existing word. Learn to speak first, you idiot."

Aomine was now pushing his cheeks even more against the slit, the brinks making his face change abruptly. He must have looked like a fugly goof at the moment.

"You didn't even live heree until thiss verry year. How could ya possibly know?" Aomine slightly slurred the words as he didn't have all that much space to move his mouth properly. "And you lived in LA, yeah? Isn't that the center of aaall the gay?" He wanted to ridicule Kagami even further, but the next thing he wanted to say was just too funny, so he tried to grin. That was a bad idea. His upper lip shifted awkwardly, showing off his white teeth. Then Aomine heard a bawling sound.

So far he was trying to examine the bottom half of his own face, but hearing that sound made him look up at the other boy. It was coming out of Kagami. The redhead kept his eyes closed and laughed heartily. It was quite the sight. He even let go of the knob in favor of clenching his black shirt on his stomach under the mostly black and white Seirin jacket. "Geez. Just…just…" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

When Kagami finally sated his need Aomine was already occupying his comfy couch. He hoped that dinner would come soon. He looked to the left only to spot a busy Kagami moving around in his kitchen area. Good. He was fucking hungry.

He looked at the coffee table which's top layer was made of glass. On top of that, a moderate-sized notebook was sitting lazily next to some textbooks and shit. He didn't bother to ask the cooking boy whether or not he was granted permission to use his computer. He simply turned it on.

The laptop had a password but he has long since come to know that. Memories, sweet memories.

Aomine gave out a small chuckle while typing the word. "Hey, bastard!" He yelled to gain the attention of the male across the room.

"What now?" Kagami asked not bothering to look at the bluenette. He was currently mixing some stuff which, Aomine assumed, were needed for dinner. He was mumbling something under his breath but Aomine being too far away, couldn't catch it.

"You talkin' to your food?" He asked half-heartedly, searching for a YT video. "No wonder you don't have friends. Weirdo." Mused Aomine quietly.

"I fucking heard that." Kagami stated next to his left ear, making Aomine yell a subtle "Fuck!", almost dropping the electronic device.

"You do that again and I'm gonna deliberately crack yer shit." The bluenette growled.

Aomine heard the redhead laugh. He was not taking him seriously. "I'm serious, you asshole!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like you would do anything which could possibly end yer Honeymoon here." He could practically hear the eye roll produced by the bastard.

"What, you are my wife now?" He finally found the video he was looking for. „I thought you hated _the_ homo. Or you want us to fly to LA so we can legally get married, darling?" Aomine laughed.

"Same-sex marriage is not legal there." Kagami said while pouring oil into a pan.

Aomine had the evilest smirk on his face now. He pushed the play button on the previously found YT video and sneaked, as soundlessly as a panther would, behind Kagami. The redhead would so get it. He was invincible and unstoppable when it came to these little games.

Music was blaring from the not so tiny device.

" _You clap your hands, you're turning heads…_ "

Kagami turned around to look at the source of the song. He was searching for something. Aomine knew that he wanted to spot him. Too bad.

". _..you're jumping ship, jumping on my bed,_  
 _you've snuck into my room, danced away the night,_  
 _I turned off my light, I turned off my light._ "

Aomine turned the lights off when Kagami was looking the other way. Before doing so, he managed to collect two items which were needed for his game plan. He couldn't wait to act.

" _So watch me baby, follow my lead,_  
 _They can't stop us now, take what you need…_ "

"This is so not funny!" Kagami said in a slightly-higher-than-his-usual pitched voice.

" _…you came to smash it all,_  
 _what we got to lose…_ "

"Ahomine!" Kagami yelped.

The bluenette didn't get why he was so worked up. It was a bit dark but what could possibly happen to him? That pussy.

" _…in the black tuxedo and shining shoes._ "

He jumped in front of Kagami. That impact was enough to jolt the shorter male and to drop something which was probably in his hands. The object made a dull sound when reaching the floor.

" _We came to smash, smash,_  
 _we came to smash,_  
 _we came to smash, smash,_  
 _we came to smash_  
 _smash, smash,_  
 _we came to smash!_ "

While the speakers were shouting the word "smash", Aomine effectively clashed the two pans together, directly in front of Kagami's face.

When there was no singing in the music, only the beat, he heard the redhead's sharp intake of breath. Smelled like victory.

Aomine threw away the now useless pans, leaned into Kagami's personal space and spoke into his ear with a hoarse voice, "Too bad it's not legal here..."

The dark-skinned boy was pleased with himself. Kagami was probably either scared or so turned on that he would eagerly suck the bluenette off. Oh yeah. Just the thought of having the other gorgeous male on his knees before his package made his dick twitch with excitement.

How was the saying? All good things must come to an end? Must be true as Kagami suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Aomine would have been flattered if the next thing hadn't made his face contort with pain. That bastard punched him in the face with his other fist. Well, the hit wasn't coming from a pussy. It hurt like a bitch.

"What the fuck…?" Aomine growled, grabbing his nose. He felt blood oozing out of it. Shit.

"I should be the one asking that, dipshit!" Kagami roared, switching the lights back on which blinded Aomine for a second. Now he could see the blood on his hand. Great.

Why did he have to hit him so hard? Wait, scratch that. Why did he even hit him? It was only a game. Was he a chick? Kami. He had a vagina. He would make sure to check it later.

Aomine was looking intently at Kagami with a heavy scowl on his face. The redhead was mirroring his image perfectly.

"Havin' P-" Before he could finish his sentence the doorbell rang.


	3. menzesz

He was angry. He was irate. He was…so much more, but he focused on being pissed off.

Aomine wasn't funny. Not at all. He didn't know, for the matter, only a few people knew, that Kagami was afraid of ghosts. This fact wasn't something which you would be normally bragging about. He wasn't feeling too comfortable in dark places where you could see big and ill-omened shadows. His mind would just go racing and he would often glance at those sombre and unfriendly spots, just to check if they were moving around.

Someone must have asked what his problem was then because no spiritual entities were present in his living room at that saint moment. Well, Aomine was counted as one by Kagami, though. His sneaky actions were so not welcomed. It was difficult enough for him to concentrate on the half-made food before him. Not because it was a tough job. The redhead could easily cook even the more complicated meals, could shut his mind off during those times. It was somehow coming naturally to him.

Then Aomine came into the picture and ruined all this peace. When he was there, he demanded attention. You might have seen him reading magazines and being all bored, but in reality, he was seeking company…maybe? Who knew. Kagami sure as hell didn't. The bluenette acted too inconsistently for him to get. Plus, it wasn't like the other was sharing all his thoughts with him. On the contrary.

Still, he has never really done anything drastic like this so far. He just hoped that the boy, with the eyes that shined like Azurite in the middle of the night, didn't know about his weakness. Wait a moment! Did he really just think that? What the hell! The bastard might have passed his gayness on. It must have been contagious. He wouldn't be surprised if Aomine had been rabid. Just not the rabies… He wouldn't allow himself to get bitten by his idiocy.

Back to the matter…Aomine's shifting in the unlit room was enough to freak him out. He didn't know what the male had planned but he was absolutely sure in one thing, he didn't ask from it.

He was scared (only a bit, as anyone would have been, being in his shoes) and confused and when something huge jumped in front of him, his breath was stolen from him. He even forgot to hold onto the bowl which contained the sauce he prepared in place of the pre-made version, which he did successfully forget to buy the other day.

And then…and then…he said those words into his fucking ear! The bastard! Like he was some scared bimbo. Fuck the thing he said about not being violent. The punch that he wanted to present the other boy with has been ripening for weeks now. He just itched to finally give it to him.

After the ceremonial deliverance, he switched on the lights and stared at the other power forward. He saw that the bastard was now bleeding. That made his mouth, which was only a thin line currently, twitch a bit. Seeing the dark red liquid sluggishly flow out of his straight nose made him extremely happy. Ahomine so deserved it!

Just when the taller male started a probably insulting sentence, he was cut off by the doorbell. Thank God. His patience was wearing thin…

He stomped to the door and opened it, maybe a bit too roughly, as the object was protesting violently and made a loud creaking noise. He hoped he didn't break it.

"Kagami-kun?" His name was uttered in a gentle voice.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked casually, forgetting about the typhoon in his living room for the moment.

"Is everything alright?" Brandeis blue eyes were now observing his form.

"Sure? Why do you ask?" Kagami wondered.

"I meant the door. It has a strange noise." The boy with the icy blue locks said while looking at the object.

_'Real smooth, Kuroko…'_ He should have gotten used to it by now.

"Yeah, so? Did you come to stand on my doorstep? Come on in." Kagami invited the shorter boy. He needed someone to take care of the animal inside his home.

He shifted to make room for Kuroko so he could step inside his apartment when the boy stopped him. "I only came to give Kagami-kun his modified training schedule."

"A new one again? This is like the third, just this month!" Kagami whined. He felt really at ease in Kuroko's presence so the otherwise lame noises which left his cavity didn't even matter.

He liked training hard, don't get him wrong. It meant that he could improve his technique more easily. Their team's talented coach sure could put these schedules together. He just didn't understand why so many changes, in such a short time, were needed.

"You shouldn't complain. Aida-san just wants us to be even more fit and-"

"I know, okay?" Kagami interrupted the pale boy, with a voice that sounded a bit tired and defeated. "It's just so annoying when I finally got to memorize all of it just so I could do it all over again…"

At this point, the shorter boy was looking behind the redhead with curious blue eyes that clearly caught something interesting. He wasn't sure about the curious part, though.

That was when he remembered that Aomine was in his crib. He looked back, only to spot the foregoing human, currently occupied with a cell phone in his right hand. The device looked rather familiar… And of course it was familiar. It was his phone. _His_ fucking phone.

"The hell are you doin' with _my_ phone, asshole?" Kagami grunted, grinding his teeth. "Put it down!"

"Someone really _is_ havin' that PMS." Aomine said, examining a tissue which was tainted in dried red. "I was just checking the time…"

Kagami scowled at the boy standing before his couch. He shouldn't have touched his property with his dirty hand. And he sure as heck didn't want any blood on it.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko's sudden voice startled him a bit, "I'll take my leave now."

"Uh, okay." He answered unintelligibly and put the previously received white paper into his back pocket. "You sure, you don't want to come in?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He affirmed. "I don't want to interru-"

"Yo, Tetsu." Aomine said while passing by the redhead.

"Aomine-kun." The shorter bluenette said as a greeting and nodded.

"Why don't we go together? I was just about to leave this aggressive moron's place, anyway. Look what he did to my nose!" The dark-skinned boy complained and was pointing at his abused organ which still had some of the dried substance on it.

The bastard couldn't just possibly get away with this shit! "Like it was my fault! _You_ were the one who-"

"You fucking _punched_ me." Aomine effectively shut him up and looked at him with narrowed and dangerously gleaming eyes.

Well, it was so wrong on so many levels that he wanted to cry, but he felt something stir in his ironically blue boxers. That look was so…captivating.

"Well, yeah, but…" He was searching for the right words to describe their little action with the bluenette, only to come up with absolutely nothing. "Kuroko, say something!"

"Hitting others is not too nice, Kagami-kun." The phantom player said while looking at him. He even saw the other boy slightly shake his head as if to reprimand him.

Seriously? Kagami was mad now. What was up with these two? Were they ganging up on him on purpose?

He glanced at Aomine and saw him smirking. Like the child who got the last slice of the cake.

"Kuroko, you bastard! Why are youuuOUH!" Kagami finished his question with a loud yelp as a furry thing was rubbing against his leg.

That damned dog and his freaky eyes. He wasn't _that_ afraid of the small animal now, but it could still startle him. It wasn't helping either that the devil puppy seemed to take a liking to him.

"Nigou really likes you." Kuroko said beckoning the midget.

Kagami only growled at the tiny monster.

"Let's go before he decides to punch the dog too." Fucking Aomine and his fucking mouth dared say.

"Yes. Nigou might bite him again in the-" Oh hell no. Kuroko wouldn't fucking tell that to the bluenette!

"Kuroko…" Kagami warned the dog owner in a tone which was clearly dripping with venom.

The other teen was seemingly interested in what Kuroko had to say as one of his dark eyebrows was reaching towards his forehead. "Huuuh? So, where did the dog bite him?"

"What's it to you?" The redhead rumbled heatedly.

The tallest of the trio looked at him with an unreadable expression before retreating to a bored one. "Whatever." He turned his head in Kuroko's direction and told the other bluenette to "Let's just fucking go."

"Good night, Kagami-kun." That being said, he turned around and left while holding onto his damned dog.

Kagami was now waiting for the younger male to leave as well (preferably without any remark). Only, it never happened.

The other was now in his face, cupping his balls. Shit. He was fast, alright. The redhead didn't even see him move. And he had to hold back the groan that threatened to escape from his parted lips.

Aomine hummed, "If not here," he squeezed what he had gripped to emphasize what he was saying, "then where are you hiding yer vagina?"

"Fuck you!" Came the immediate answer from the insulted teen, smacking the asshole's hand away.

"Not this time, princess." He laughingly tantalized then turned around and left, catching up to Kuroko.

Kagami was fuming inside. What in the holy hell did the bastard have for dinner? It must have been a clown. That reminded him that he couldn't even finish the meal he had been preparing. He even spilled the homemade sauce… Yes, he spilled it. It was probably on his wooden floor right now, soaking it completely…

"That _asshole_ left without cleaning up the mess he'd made!" Seriously…just, fuck him!

-XXXOXXX-

Aomine sneezed.

The "little" redhead must have been thinking about him. How he would do so tomorrow too, during school. He was smirking at his own thought until Tetsu interrupted him.

"So, Aomine-kun… Did you really just touch Kagami-kun's penis?" He asked.

This question was pretty unexpected. He was so stunned that he almost choked on his own spit which he forgot to gulp down. Tetsu would be so causing his death one of these days…


	4. túró rudi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing. The basketball-related things that will be mentioned are all real. I was officially playing it as a center while still in school. Haha.

The next week had been entirely Aomine-free.

They didn't meet up at all. They didn't even talk. Well, it wasn't like he knew the bluenette's number or e-mail address or anything… But, even if the other annoyed him almost all the time, he sure as hell wanted to play streetball against him.

In one of their strangely normal and casual moments Kagami asked the younger teen to show him some of those cool AND1 moves he knew. So what? He wanted to learn something new…of course he spoke up and demanded the other to show them to him. He wanted to go as far as putting a trampoline under Aomine just to see if he could pull off the moves. For example the one where you did a front flip before dunking.

He came to love the airborne shows that were occasionally played right before the official NBA matches. He remembered seeing the Harlem Globetrotters team do their magic with trampolines, all live. (Something about the advantages of studying in the US.) And the atmosphere in the stadium was just… _sick_. He wanted to experience that again, so bad.

When you sat among hundreds of bodies in the same colored shirt. When you were shouting "DEFENCE!" along with the others to make your team all hyped up. When you went all "EW!" if the enemy had done a nasty move. Enemy, because in the heat of the moment you just couldn't see the other team as an opponent. Seeing couples make out on the big-ass screens had its charm too. Plus the Wave! American audience sure was intense. And he loved every kind of basketball. Exhibition, AND1, streetball, NBA…

He had his own fave AND1 legend, "50", who had been featured on the AND1 Mixtape Tour. Rumor had it that he could do a 50-inch vertical jump. Insane! Kagami wanted to be able to do that too.

During that one time he came to know that Aomine's favourite was "AO". His reason was that the dude had _his_ name (no joke) and that he could pass a gall stone through a telephone wire. Kagami checked the guy's twitter after going home and…well, he was quite fascinated by the word "nigga".

Back to the topic…if you thought that Aomine had just disappeared without a word…you were so wrong. Just because they weren't screaming each other's head off (face to face) that didn't mean that the bluenette didn't find a way to contact him. The bastard.

FLASHBACK-

Kagami was sitting out his English class. He had successfully endured the first half of it…just a bit more and he would have been free to eat. He was so hungry.

His head was lying on his arms and he was chewing on the pink eraser part of his orange pencil. Hungry…

He loved English but he hated all those inept exercises which they were forced to do. What was the point in it? He could speak the language just fine. In his opinion that was absolutely enough. The written part just made his head spin with unnecessary thoughts.

  
_"You sucky sucky,_ __  
_boom boom,_   
_Me cocky cocky…"_   


Wow. That was one genius music there…

While someone's ringtone was obviously being played, the whole classroom went eerily silent.

  
_"…boom boom,_ __  
_Me kummm kummm,_   
_boom boom,_   
_Chakalakalakalakalaka in you…"_   


He had the feeling that more than half of the class didn't get the words…them being heavily accented. But fuck if it wasn't funny. He wasn't sure if he could hold the laughter in any longer.

The poor soul whose cellphone was ringing at the moment will be scolded under the ground. Yeah. He was lucky it wasn't him. He had enough trouble with this teacher already. When he was dreaming (not only sleeping) once during the man's class and then he even grabbed his head… They weren't exactly on good terms. And that bastard Kuroko managed to go unnoticed.

He turned around to frown at the mysterious player who happened to sit right behind him, just to hear the following, slightly whispered words, "I think it's your phone, Kagami-kun."

His frown changed into a confused scowl. There was no way it was his ringtone. It couldn't be. Still, he checked it just to be safe.

HAHAHAHAHAHA. Now this was funny because it was indeed his fricken cell phone.

He grabbed the device and turned it off, quickly. Not like it could save him from a visit to the teacher's room.

-END OF FLASHBACK

Afterwards, he got to know that the unknown number that tried calling him was none other than Ahomine's. Who else's?

It was maddening that he got scolded because of the formless shooter. What was even more infuriating that the dunce now knew his number _and_ managed to change his ringtone without him noticing. All thanks to Dear Little Kuroko. Just like the time when he gave out his number to Kise…

But this was really nothing compared to the events that occurred days later.

FLASHBACK-

Kagami's chair was turned back so that he could face the blue-eyed boy who was currently reading a small book while he was eating from his bento.

He was putting an octopus wiener into his mouth when his phone went off. He chewed and gulped down the mouthful before checking the incoming message.

He opened the textless thing and clicked on the enclosed attachment tab.

He stared at the image[1] then blinked. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When he confirmed the opposite he quickly deleted the picture.

Jesus H. Christ. He would fucking murder Aomine.

He reverted to his food and tried to look unaffected until Kuroko spoke to him.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun told me to show this to you." He said and shoved his baby blue phone in his face.

Once he took a close look at the device in the paler boy's hand, he spat the food, which was in his mouth, out. The same fucking image that the jerk had sent him was on the screen! Kagami's face immediately flamed up out of a mixture of pure anger and embarrassment.

-END OF FLASHBACK

Geez. Just remembering that image made his blood boil. What was Aomine thinking? And now Kuroko knew about it too.

Kagami let out a huff and massaged his temples. He was currently seated on his own couch, his stomach had already been filled with delicious Italian food. He was surfing the net. Boring.

Then Aomine appeared in front of his imaginary eyes. He swore he was acting like Jesus with his sudden appearances. His brain seemed to provide images of the bluenette, just like that.

He just wanted to bounce the ball on the court with the dope. That was possibly the best way to test his own boundaries and the best chance for improvement.

He couldn't do that with Kuroko. Their styles were just too different. Well, Kiyoshi would be okay, he guessed…it was just…he couldn't imagine their center doing any streetball.

Another option would have been Kise, but Kaijou High was far away. And anyways, his potential was so alien for him. What could be the point where his talent was not enough to copy others'? How come he could imitate strength and speed too? Wasn't that related to his own physical abilities? The blond had it good.

He glanced back at the screen of his laptop. He's gotten a new e-mail. The sender's address was "onlyaicanbeatme6@knb.com". Weird. Why was that so bodeful?

He opened the message only to be redirected to a video which has already started playing itself. Oh, okay.

The black suddenly morphed into a kitchen where a muscular black guy was pounding a shorter and lean white guy's backside. The noises were so intense that Kagami was afraid that his neighbours could hear them. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. He swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his dick twitch. NO!

He quickly paused the clip and closed the tab on his browser. He went back to the mail. Maybe the funny nincompoop added some texts to the jesting video. Apparently, they did.

_"It's time, princess."_

-XXXOXXX-

He clicked on the "send" button after finally finding the perfect blue movie. Kagami would surely love it. He laughed.

The dark-haired boy had planned all of this out. He had to tame the tiger. A strategy was needed for that. He couldn't just force himself on the other teen. Well, he could, but that would have ended up being disastrous. He had to make the redhead realize and get used to things by himself.

Contrary to popular belief, he was not an idiot. Maybe his grades weren't the best in school, but when it was needed he could be really cunning.

He closed his notebook and jumped onto his bed. Man, he needed to get laid.

He was about to reach for the latest piece of his Horikita Mai collection, which was under the furniture he was currently on, when he felt a vibration in his pocket.

The dark-skinned male took out his royal blue mobile phone and checked the caller ID. Upon seeing the name, his face changed into a vicious grin. He answered the phone.

"Missed me?" He asked in a sugary voice.

He heard a snort from the other end of the line. "Are you serious? Fuck no, you bastard!" It seemed that the boy was quite a bit pissed off. Sweet.

"Is this a booty call then?" Aomine questioned while opening his magazine and putting his preferred hand under the silky fabric of his underwear. He was now holding the device between his left shoulder and chin.

"Fuck you. I only called to tell you to fuck off! I don't need you sending me all this gay stuff."

"Uhum." Hummed the teen while gently stroking his playful erection. Somehow Mai-chan's boobs turned into globes. More accurately, into Kagami's globes. He hasn't seen the other totally in the nude _yet_ , he could only imagine.

"No, but seriously. Stop it." The bloody-haired teen sighed. "You don't even realize how much trouble you'd caused me during this week. You're such an ass."

Ass? Fuck yeah, ass. Aomine let out a throaty moan and speeded up his ministrations, "You have _such_ an ass…"

The line went silent for a moment.

"Aomine,…are you doing…what I think you're doing…?" Shit, he should utter his name like that more frequently. Now the urge to finally release was so fucking close.

"F-fuck." The teen with the midnight blue hair growled.

"Hey…" The older male started in an unusually sedate tone. "Why didn't you come to the court?"

Checkmate. The bastard really did miss him and his ball(s). He just wouldn't admit it, eh?

He bit his bottom lip and spread the pre-come which was oozing out of his slit. Then he moved lower to fondle his testicles.

"My bitches didn't let me." He lied while panting.

He couldn't tell the truth. It was just too humiliating… Because actually, he was grounded. Yup. A sixteen-year-old male...being grounded. Fucking ridiculous! His mother was a bitch.

"Oh…okay." Kagami spoke silently.

Wait, why did this sound so weird? This was usually the point where he would shout his head off or something.

He put his cellphone into his right palm, letting go of his needy stick. "Kagami."

"What?" The other answered still a bit quietly.

"Are you still on yer period?"

A heavy silence was blackening his beige walls until the redhead spoke up. "You're unbelievable. Here I was…I was… WAH! Fuck you!" He roared and disconnected the call as Aomine now could only hear the beepings.

Oh well, this was at least expected. He could concentrate on Mai-chan now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - goo.gl/xkwiE


	5. vadmacskák

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if you wanna get in the mood, listen to this song: Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey. It's Kagami's song for this chapter. :Đ

When he first arrived in Los Angeles, he couldn't make any friend. It seemed that people were afraid of things they haven't experienced before. Weren't only Japaneses like that? He heard that other countries such as the US, which claimed that providing freedom was its main principle, were really acceptive. Maybe it was because of his unusual looks?

That was why he wasn't someone who judged others. Let's say that if he was asked what kind of a person he wanted to be with…well, just a normal one. In his opinion gender was not an issue. Relationships, let them be in a friendly or romantic way, should have been based on personality traits rather than on genitals. While in the States, he got to see all kinds of abuses thanks to that…

Who made him think about this? Only one person could do that. Aomine Daiki.

Calling the bastard yesterday was a bad idea. He only intended to rebuke the prick and maybe to make some quips while doing so. Then he heard the dark-haired male mention his "bitches". That was…rum. Sudden. He's never really known about the other's life all that much. It seemed that he was a player. That little fact managed to piss the redhead off. So, the annoying oaf was only playing around with people? He didn't like that behaviour.

He wanted someone to be there for him, frequently. He would have been alright with a really close friend, but one who could completely understand him. Kuroko, for example, was a true friend of his, but their main and common goal was to make their team number one in Japan. Kagami loved basketball with all his soul and he really was thankful to Tatsuya who introduced the sport to him. But still, remembering the outcome of their shattered brotherhood, even if it has been partly repaired by now, was a bit blue. And it really made him hate basketball at the time. Plus his parents… However fun living alone at this age may have sounded, he kind of missed them. Coming home to a cozy house which really felt like his home… Not this simply-and-hardly-furnished apartment which reeked of aloofness. That was why he didn't bother to freshen up this place.

When you've been living alone for that long of a time, you would feel that way. Seeing others go home to their families… It didn't matter if he had quarrels with his relatives. At least he could talk to them. But, he couldn't just invite his friends over all the time. That was why he invested all his free-time in playing basketball. That could motivate him, give him energy and make him forget about deeper things. Yeah, he really didn't need to go there…

He could have been studying too, but that was a bit problematic as he didn't care about that too much. Plus, he was not good at it. He was pretty damn good at basket, though. The game would always be a pleasant memory to him, even if he didn't play it for a living. It was delightful back then too, playing with Tatsuya and having Alex as their teacher. But, the real thing was happening now, in the present. With Seirin, he could finally evolve. He could face ridiculously strong opponents (such as the members of the Generation of Miracles) and even beat them, as a team. He really was having fun.

And Aomine was…Aomine. He was annoying, rude and gross. He ate his food, bothered him, ridiculed him, occupied his house, all the fucking time. And then he was also tall, had a skin tone which reminded him of dark caramel, had an atrocious abdomen, mile-long legs, beautiful, air force blue and mischievous eyes that usually held a crazy look, a relatively longer lower face, a prominent chin and dark blue brow, short but styled sombre hair which shined like an Egyptian blue gem if the sun was reflected on it… It seemed really soft…silky-like. He wondered how it would smell. And those lips…were so beckoning. Even the signature look of his, which was sporting his lopsided and evil smirk, was like that. Let's not mention his voice. Deep, gravelly, seductive, rousing, uncanny, misty, dark. Yes.

The redhead took his sweet time to secretly appreciate the other teen. He would often forget all about his delicious attributes during their arguments, though. That meant 95% of the time.

FLASHBACK-

Kagami asked the phantom player of their team to join him on the journey to Maji Burger. He needed those deliciously addictive cheeseburgers inside of him.

He actually wanted to ask the boy a couple of things, regarding Aomine. He was the other's former partner…he must have known the power forward pretty well.

When they sat down to consume their orders and he was just about to question Kuroko, Kaijou's ace showed up. Obstacles…

In the end, he still inquired about the dark-skinned boy.

"What's this?" Kise asked excitedly while putting a lonely piece of golden french fry into his mouth. "Kagamicchi finally noticed his feelings for Aominecchi?"

Wait a moment… "Huh? I've never said anything like that, idiot!" He quickly retreated to munch on one of the many burgers in front of him…and to partly cover his face with it.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kise threw one of his model smiles at them but Kagami could catch a glimpse of something darker, in his golden speckled eyes. A cold chill ran down his spine which made him shiver lightly. And it definitely wasn't because of the weather…

"I agree with Kise-kun." Kuroko said, jolting the redhead. He took a slurp of his vanilla milkshake as if to undermine his statement.

"Right, Kurokocchi?!"

-END OF FLASHBACK

Geez.

He was probably attracted to the asshole since the moment he made the shorter male confirm his own name and challenging him into their very first 1-on-1.

He was at the moment lying on his back in his own bedroom, only to burrow his face into his white and disgustingly ordinary pillow, after changing his position. He turned around onto his stomach and let out a desperate groan. He was rock hard.

He arched his back and rubbed his erection into his plain blanket. He made a noise which was clearly indicating his confusion. _'What to do now?'_

He wanted to touch Aomine. He wanted Aomine to touch him. He wanted to feel those long and thin fingers all over him to extinguish the fire which threatened to burn him alive. Oh God. The coppery-eyed teen still didn't touch his manhood, which had been asking for attention. His arms were buried under his pillow. But…his hips never stopped moving. He was furiously pounding his own mattress.

He couldn't bear it any longer… He lifted his head up to take a deep breath, only, he couldn't. He was almost hyperventilating at his point. This was not good. He would die thinking about Ahomine. For fuck's sake! He didn't want authorities to find his dead body while it was sporting a woody. Would his stubborn dong stand at attention after his own death? He whimpered and abruptly stood up to head for his tiny bathroom. He needed a Siberian shower.

When he tried to take a step forward, his surprisingly wobbly legs almost gave out under his weight, as that bad case of vertigo caught up with him. The lack of oxygen in his lungs didn't help either. He hasn't felt this pitiful in such a long time. Almost like a love sick broad.

He collapsed onto his bed and tried to tame his crazy heartbeat. Could males be in heat? If he really was a tiger, as others seemed to like referring to him such as, this might have been _that_ time of the year…

* * *

He was trying to solve a math problem. Yeah, it just wouldn't happen. Math should have been about numbers, right? So, what was up with all those letters and inexplicable symbols? Who was the idiot that decided that algebra could be used in daily life? He was positive that mathematical analysis was not one of those subjects which he could rely on later. He put his abused pencil down with a loud bang. He officially gave up on finishing his homework. Hey, at least he tried…

Today was just gloomy. It was raining all day long, pretty hard. The temperature was nice, being it a day in early March. In less than a month the third school semester would end. He really must have been focused on studying, for the time being. The exams were close. But the team had its daily practices, as usual. That consumed most of his energy. He would probably be out on the court right now, if it wasn't for the heavy downpour.

Either way, he had that rolling pencil from Kuroko, made by Midorima, which could have helped him before…but he refused to go as low as to use that damned thing again. Who knew what voodoo the green-haired boy had applied on it… That weirdo.

While he was musing whether or not to use that magical item, the doorbell rang.

He reluctantly stood up from his spot on the blood red plush divan and went to answer the door. He sluggishly opened it. Somehow the ugly weather made him all slow and tired.

By the time he'd managed to open the thing, he was facing a drenched Aomine. So typical. He didn't bother to use an umbrella. Or, he was such a unicellular organism that he left it at home, on purpose.

Somehow, when the taller male appeared, he just wanted to punch him. To come out as the winner out of their verbal combats. To kick his ass in basketball, in school, in eating…in everything. Being near him made him forget all about the attraction he felt towards him otherwise. It was eerie.

He started to close the door without saying anything to the younger teen, when he heard the following, "Hot Sauce compilation video."

Oh, now that's aroused his interest. "Wait here. Don't you _dare_ step inside." He wouldn't just let him wet his floor. He'd already soaked it once, when he'd made him drop that bowl of sauce. Sauce. How ironic. He wanted to laugh, only it wasn't funny.

He went back inside to grab a towel for the prick. He found a fluffy magenta-colored one. The tall male showed off his own smirk now.

He walked back to the hallway and threw the girly cloth in Aomine's face, with a little more than necessary power. "Use this."

"How did you know?" The other boy asked. Kagami didn't quite get the question so he made a puzzled face. "My fave color." The blue-haired boy continued.

"I guessed so. Gay people tend to love ostentatious things." He offered the dark-skinned teen a ludicrous smile. "I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd come in women's clothing. You'd make a potent drag queen." He left the "ganguro" part out of his speech.

Aomine stepped inside after taking off his navy-blue-bordered but otherwise dull gray sneakers. Before he started to wipe his hair with the neon fabric, he threw a DVD towards the redhead. He caught it easily. "Sorry, I couldn't find my heels." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Kagami snorted and took his blood red eyes off the DVD cover to take a closer look at the other power forward in front of him. He wore black acid wash jeans with a gray-blue belt which encompassed his sharp hips perfectly. He had a blue bell, seemingly flimsy, shirt covering his upper body. Under that, there was a shark white three-quarter sleeve sweater. He looked good.

While the midnight-haired baller was working on his hair, the soggy upper clothes rode up, revealing only a bit of smooth cutis. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Isn't it chilly outside?" It was approximately 9°C out there, and raining. There was just no way that the idiot wasn't cold, in only those garments.

"Fuck if I know." Replied Aomine, unfazed.

"For real?" Started the bothered teen. "You were the one there, you bastard! How co-"

"Let's just watch that shit, k?"

Kagami let out a puff of air and retreated to his place on the sofa. He put the jerkwad's disk into his player. "So, you like Hot Sauce?" He tried to sound casual while being situated on the left side of the furniture.

The taller boy took a seat next to the already sitting one. "Pft. He is a pussy." The bluenette said with a little frown. "He has some cool moves, though." Some cool moves?

"What the heck are you saying?" Hot Sauce was awesome. "He is a legend. He is one of the best AND1 players out there!" Kagami said heatedly. How come Ahomine didn't realize that?

"He's fuckin' old… And how can he claim that he is the best when he hasn't even competed with others?" He asked and started playing the video he'd brought. "He refused to battle against better competition when they took it to the streets. What's that if not being a pussy?" Ah, well, he might have been right…

"You know, this sounds really familiar…" Kagami mused. "Someone here stated almost the same thing and look what's happened." The redhead grinned.

"Lies." The taller boy was getting comfortable in his seat. "Until now there simply _wasn't_ any player who could fuckin' beat me." The teen grumbled. "I didn't pull out of fights." He scoffed. "I even went to see how good you are when I first heard of you from Satsuki. And how fucking disappointed I was…"

The dope was being an asshole. "Hey, fuck you! We beat yer sorry ass at the Winter Cup. I beat you. I-"

"Oh, come on." The slightly-still-dank teen interrupted. "Beating me once won't make you better than me. You lack essential things." He also added that, "And Hot Sauce flatly refused to play it off. I, on the other hand, sought it. So, fuck off."

After Aomine finished his talk, the two were gawking at each other. Until Kagami suddenly burst into laughter. "Aw. Sorry. Did I hurt yer feelings?" He snickered. The blue-eyed boy continued to stare at him, and that icy glare made him all tingly.

He stopped sniggering after a while. "I kind of agree with you on Hot Sauce. But still, he brought a new kind of swag into the whole industry."

The slightly taller male was now looking at him funny. "Swag? What's…that?"

"Ah, right… I can't really explain it but...you have _loads_ of it." He offered a bright, toothy smile to the other. Hell yes. This would be his revenge. The boy didn't know the origin of the word…and it was so fitting… "Just google it once you're home."

"Tch. Whatever." Uttered the other and reverted to watching the screen. The hungry teen did the same.

Kagami sometimes couldn't believe his eyes. He just couldn't imagine how much practice was needed to be able to pull the most complicated moves off. He was so jealous.

He was feeling rather sleepy before, because of the bleak weather, and he eventually became slower and slower. It took him quite some time just to respond or to keep his eyes open.

-XXXOXXX-

Aomine looked at Kagami who was now sleeping soundlessly. His chest was moving up and down in a lazy rhythm. He leaned closer to observe his face.

His dark red, almost raven eyelashes were pretty long for a guy. Those rosewood and idiotic-looking double eyebrows, that were partly covered by maroon tresses, strangely fitted him. He just wanted to touch them to check if they were indeed real. Being this close to the other he realized that Kagami had freckles sprinkled over the very top of his nose and around it. They were really blanch, barely visible. You could probably only notice them if you were this close to him. He wanted to lick them off of the sleeping teen. He leaned back a bit.

He looked dumb while dozing off like that. Haha. Even his mouth was parted. He could see the saliva that would surely overflow in minutes thanks to the lack of swallowing. It seemed that his bottom lip was plumper than his upper one…

He grabbed a pencil that was on top of a pile of books and repeatedly hit the redhead's right cheek with it, gently. Right after the 7th strike, the victimized sleepyhead turned his head away a bit and scrunched his nose. "Um…Ao…m…n…" The dark-skinned Japanese's equally dark eyes widened scarcely.

Did he just…? Now, how fucking queer was that? Aomine smirked.

He dropped the object, that was occupying his right palm, to the ground. The item started rolling on the floor before stopping at last.

He wanted to check the other's equipment while said teen was still tranquilized. He's been fantasizing so much about it already, this time he wanted to see it for real. There wouldn't be any better opportunity for it, anyway. So, he caught hold of the returnee's loose and silver slacks with the fire engine red briefs, which's hem was pretty much black, with the hand that was finally free from holding that stupid pencil. His left forearm was placed next to Kagami's head on top of the sofa's backrest.

Dark red pubes greeted him, so, he pulled the edges of the toggery even further away when a small question made him look up. "Whatcha doin'?" Kagami asked with eyes at half-mast as he was idly looking down at Aomine. Uh. So…he just wanted to fuck that boy.

"Checking your pus-" The words died on his orifice as now a thumb was stroking his bottom lip. "Hm. It really is soft." Did he mention that he was pretty much fucking aroused at this point? He let go of the fabrics in his hold only to hear the slapping sound when the clothes collided with the redhead's freed pelvis. "I fell asleep. How lame." The other stretched his arms behind his head and asked, "What's the time?" His back was arched now, and the abdomen, that was hiding behind a simple-white shirt, was dangerously close to Aomine. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He felt himself getting hard.

"Who the fuck cares." The aroused teen growled, still intently staring at Kagami, who was obviously fucking with him, inexcusably not literally. He must have done this just to vex him.

"The heck is yer problem?" The older boy asserted after getting back to his initial pose. Then, the younger one licked his own lips, oh so slowly. He saw how the other boy followed the movement with a predatory glint in his eyes. When he pulled his tongue back, Kagami looked up into his eyes.

There were so many unspoken words between the two of them. You could practically save energy by placing a device which could absorb the particles of an electric discharge, that had been formed there. All of a sudden, things sped up.

Kagami leaned forward to crash their traps together. The bastard wanted his cock. He was sure in it now. Aomine would have grinned at the discovery if he wasn't too occupied with trying not to fall out of the bright-colored loveseat. He felt an angry hand grab his locks which were on the back of his head. He even acknowledged the strong pull which made his head move backward. It hurt. It was sexy. He knew that pre-come was staining his black boxers.

Just before he could have fallen off the couch, he reached for the collar of the older male's shirt and pulled himself forward, roughly crashing into the muscular form before him.

Kagami was using brutal force while attacking his lips. The act wasn't sweet. It wasn't romantic. It was needy and full of teeth. The redhead, when they were finally right in the middle of that crazy-colored stuff, bit down on his bottom labrum and forced him to open his firth so he could thrust his tongue inside. The wild feline knew exactly how to release the panther's inner beast. He would show the tiger who was the boss here.

Their pink organs were not playing but battling with each other. Aomine tilted his head for better access and fisted that sinfully red hair in front of him. He was chewing on the shorter male's tongue which resulted in a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a whine. That desperate sound almost made him come untouched. Kagami tried to retract but Aomine was moving with him.

He was currently leading the fight of their tongues for dominance, and was smirking into the other's cavity which tasted like cheeseburger. He was hungry. Hungry for more. He wouldn't be able to stop now.

He pushed Kagami onto his back after removing his fist from those sweet-smelling locks to clutch both of the other's muscular biceps. Only the lower half of the shorter male's head could stay on the not so big sofa's armrest. The one on the bottom reclined his head, automatically revealing more of that edible neck, and growled like a fucking animal that had been caged for far too long. Aomine had left the other's nozzles after hitting the object below them.

He leaned down and smelled the coppery-eyed boy's long and tasty-looking neck. The scent was mawkish and bitter at the same time. Just like cinnamon. He situated himself between those unbelievably long legs and licked the other. Kagami unconsciously crossed his limbs behind his back and cried out when their groins clashed. After licking it, Aomine bit down on his collar, harshly. He could taste that metallic and pungent flavor on the tip of his taste buds now. The shaking boy on the bottom voiced his sensations and he felt a hand fisting his dark blue tresses, again. Kagami started rashly bucking his hips up, connecting their arousals. The redhead was heaving so heavily that he thought that the other could have died in less than a minute. Aomine groaned. "Fuck."

They were both panting now. He felt like he was out of breath as well, which was ridiculous. He hardly ever had to endure that state during practices…but this fuckable tiger under him could make him lose all his reasons.

He'd marked the redhead with that bite before. He should have now pissed on him to mark his territory…his belonging. Haha. He was positively insane but who was he to deny it? His dick would blow up if he couldn't use it on or _inside_ the sexy bastard.

Kagami reached out to pull him down and initiate another oral war. The redhead licked on his shiny and corrupted lips but quickly moved elsewhere. He felt sharp teeth piercing his left earlobe. Kami… Jolted by the previous action he bucked his hips to find the friction he was looking for. He _had_ to feel more. Without the damned, restrictive fabrics.

Just when things got too heated, they heard a loud sound, as if someone was colliding with a heavy substance.


	6. csecs

Aomine felt like he would go berserk in any moment now. An interruption? Was this a bad joke? Blue balls were so not funny, nope. It was fucking painful and he didn't want this rare…thing that was going on between them being stomped onto. He honestly wasn't sure what had happened to the overheated redhead. He was opting for the probability that it might have been only a momentary sensation that the other teen let them get acquainted in a manner such as this. He wanted to fuck him into oblivion while the other was still unfazed and confused. What if this was his first and only chance? Anyways, what the hell was that sound? If it was a person, they sure as hell would get his fury unleashed onto them for being such insolent cockblocks.

An airy and loud voice greeted them while their limbs were still linked. "Taiga! Nézd ki jött, hogy felvidítsooon~"[1]

The blue-haired male now was sure that the culprit was indeed a human, what more, a female one. He was curious to know what a woman would be doing here with Kagami. Well, it was not like he thought that it would be impossible for the tiger to have a girlfriend but, on another note…he was too much of a virginal pussy to have such a thing as a relationship. If he indeed shared a connection with someone from the opposite gender…nah, no. Kagami wanted _his_ cock. This little show earlier proved this to him.

His dark eyes zeroed in on the panting boy's under him and his previous discovery made his mouth twitch and curl into an amused smirk. Heavy desire and healthy lust swirled in those stunning depths.

Kagami seemed to notice that something was off as that high-pitched sound reached the deeper parts of his mind. His parted lips which puffed fiery air out formed an oval shape while his entirely too red orbs, in which Aomine could lose himself, widened, probably in horror. It seemed that the shorter male didn't want their little gay adventure be known. Tch. Like he cared about what others were thinking.

"Még kaját is hoztam! Csak neked~"[2] The chipper voice of the intruder reached their ears making Kagami shift his members awkwardly, with pretty fucking much speed and…force. He felt his chest being rudely pushed back and the previously crossed-on-his-back feet kick his thighs. The movement was enough for him to lose the once owned balance and make him fall off that simply douche-colored furniture. Blood red? Seriously? The older teen really was in denial...

Aomine grunted on the spot where he was currently bearing with the pain. He hissed and started soothing the spicy feeling on his legs by stroking the abused parts. The bastard liked causing him physical ache. That wildcat needed some teaching and punishment. But shit if it didn't hurt.

The riled up teen, who was still on the sofa, managed to sit up only to look around like a cornered animal just before being carried away by a leash which was connected to a collar around its neck. Aomine would be so laughing at his face. Unfortunately, he was too busy and also in too much bloody pain to let out that particular sound. His face could only morph into a half-smile which, he assumed, could only look pathetic. It wasn't like Kagami was in any better shape. The color on his face was similar to the lighter part of his hair, making his hidden freckles more visible, and by the way he was trying to catch his breath…

Why the fuck did they _have_ to be interrupted?! WHY? Fuck it.

When the unfamiliar footsteps were getting heavier Aomine looked behind, ready to jump onto the jerk who dared fuck up his chance, when blue eyes met two enormous bouncing balls. Erhm. Tits. Well, hello there.

Even if his mind was filled with malicious remarks, they all would have died on his lips as the bumpers didn't stop, not until they reached the divan. The horny high schooler looked up to see what was up when he saw a mouth pecking the one's who had been laying under him moments ago, being ready to be thoroughly fucked on the spot. That bitch!

Kagami wore a dumbly hyped-up expression while trying to shove off the busty blonde. (Somehow that fact had sunk in by now.)

"Wouldn't you just stop with this already?!" The redhead shouted and pushed the needy chick away.

"Aw. Don't be stingy. A good boy would be happy to see and greet his long-time-no-see mom!" The intruder pouted and that was the moment when Aomine examined her face more closely.

She was not bad, not bad at all. He scanned her from tip to toe, starting with those huge twins sitting shyly under that thin, pink shirt which reached her full and bubbly bottom. The black shorts, which covered nearly nothing, showed off his peachy and long thighs. She was quite tall, alright.

Then her previous sentence was replaying itself on an endless tape, said tape being his brain. Did she just say "mom"? Was this pretty little, well not that little, thing the tiger's mother? What the fucking fuck? Was it natural for them to kiss like this in front of everyone? Did they even fuck? The thought was repulsive and made his body boil with rage. He didn't care if she was Kagami's mom, no one should touch his shit. Not even…

That thought flew out of his mind as boobies were jumping around enthusiastically in front of him. His hands twitched on his thighs.

"You're _not_ in the US anymore…and you sure as hell are not my mother!" The irate teen reprimanded the blonde while standing up. So she was not the one to give birth to the idiot. Well…it did make sense. She was obviously too young for that. Or that much of a hoe to get knocked up early on. "This is _still_ not a normal thing to Japaneses, k? Geez."

"But I missed you. Aaand I wanted to express my motherly love toward my little student…" she started to say. "Look, I even brought yer fave food!" Blondie wiggled the big and heavy-looking bag in her right hand with a huge smile.

"By the by, why is Aomine Daiki sitting on yer floor?" The girl behind the also pink glasses inquired while pointing at the massive body next to the coffee table.

So Blondie knew him? Sweet. Kagami must have talked about him all the time. He smirked but then it all died on his face when he remembered why he was where he currently was at. It was all the pretty chick's fault. He narrowed his orbs and locked gazes with Tits who sported an entertained expression.

"Well, Tits, to tell you the truth, I was _just_ about to get balls-" before he could finish his sentence a wide-eyed Kagami had to ruin it. "W-wewerejust about towatchthe AND1 DVD he brought over!" He was being awkward either way. He rushed his speech and it was too obvious…if his face wasn't enough of a telltale already. Hell, he could smell the unreleased sexual tension in the air.

The returnee turned his face and scowled at the cocky one. Aomine's left mouth corner curled upwards, then he licked his lips. The redhead gulped and averted his gaze. Being shy now? Kagami was just too adorable for his own good. And still fuckable.

"Tits?" Hearing that word he looked at the long-haired woman whose right eyebrow was reaching toward her forehead. His lopsided smirk was still in place when he answered, "Exactly." Blondie's mouth formed an amused but seemingly darker grin.

"What can I say? I wouldn't mind you tapping them if you weren't such a snotty brat." Aomine happened to fancy older and witty women. This one near him was more and more appealing.

"Alex!" The redhead was now scowling at…Alex. So that was her name. Well, Tits sounded better.

She clapped her palms together once after freeing the right one and placing the package onto a kitchen counter. "Let's dig in the present~" She sang.

"I would _love_ to _dig_ it _in_ …but I gotta go." He stood up from his spot on the damned floor, patting his pants to make them less wrinkly and to adjust his neglected dick. "Nice meetin' ya, Tits." He showed off a two-fingered salute while heading to the front door, not even looking at the one he'd addressed.

"The pleasure was mine, _boy_."

When he closed the door behind him he just stood there for a moment. "Fuck."

-XXXOXXX-

"This Aomine sure is something else. Such a daring brat. He..." Kagami faintly registered the words which were swimming out of his Spanish-American teach's mouth but somehow it all sounded as if they were coming from a far, far-away place. His brain treated them as a buzz in the background. The teen's mind was too preoccupied to listen to the rambling. Even his hand stopped moving the spoon toward his mouth. He wasn't feeling hungry anymore…

That fucking Aomine! He just _had_ to act like that…being all delicious. Shit, his vigorous tongue in the redhead's mouth, and that erect cock…felt so right. What was he… His right hand which held the utensil jerked and his coppery depths widened.

He was not…he was not…

He left his little world when something glutinous and cold met his forehead with a "plccs" sound. He looked up and felt the substance flow down on his face. "What the HELL?!" He roared.

The golden-haired girl in front of him, on the other side of the counter, was frowning while pointing her own spoon towards the daydreaming male. "I called you like three times but you didn't respond. What's up with you, Taiga?"

After the initial frustration she sounded more like genuinely worried. Well, she shouldn't have. She, who openly flirted with Aomine and all. How dare she. Just because she had big breasts… And she told how she'd brought his favorite food… Yeah, well rum ice-cream was sure not his fucking fave.

The sudden frown which was present on his face for a moment turned into confusion and…shame. He really shouldn't have been thinking of the person so kind and close to him this coldly. And…was this jealousy? Was he…jealous?

"Urgh." He momentarily forgot about that sticky shit on his mug and made a face while absently wiping his closed eyes with his unoccupied hand.

"Taiga…" Alex started gently, "you can tell me things, you know." He heard some shuffling and then felt a smaller hand on his head.

Didn't this suck big time? This whole bloody mess was his and his fault alone. He faintly remembered the call from Alex three weeks ago, saying how she would visit and "pamper" him. He was so distrait with that shitty asshole's ministrations that he forgot all about it. He wouldn't tell this to the blonde, though.

"Care to share?" He heard the little smile in the question and felt even worse.

She was carefully brushing his two-colored locks. It was a pretty relaxing feeling. It wasn't like he could tell the shit he was in to any other person. The seated male let out a long sigh.

"You do know what was happening before you barged in, don't you?" He still was massaging his tired orbs, making a huge mess out of the molten, once called ice-cream on his profile. He could care less about that right now.

He heard a throaty chuckle next to his left ear. "Yup~" She did her doings with more fervor. "Woulda been sooo hot to look at. You guys could have waited for me. Hehe."

Kagami looked up at her from the corner of his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. He was really a dope to think negatively of her. She was a crazy but kind-hearted fella, always helping him when the need occurred.

"Look at yer dumb face with all that cream! AHAHAHA!" She was laughing so hard that the hand which was on his head left its previous place in order to be clenched in front of a flat stomach. "I…I'm sure th-that A-Aomine'd l-like to see it. WAHAHA!"

Kind-hearted? Fuck that. Perverted? Yes.

After being finished with her absolutely hysterical hollers, and wiping off her tears, she turned to Kagami, with a serious face. "And why the hell don't you still own a TV? How am I supposed to watch those Japanese shows now?"

-XXXOXXX-

After a 35-minute-long walk in the monsoon he saw the outline of his family's apartment. Fucking finally. He didn't want to catch a cold just because he's lost his umbrella… Plus, his parents didn't keep any spare at home.

He felt cool raindrops sting his skin, continuously, drenching his once re-dried clothes and hair. It was usually not that dark at this time of the day but that pregnant-looking army of charcoal clouds made the whole city look like some big ass graveyard in a lame horror movie. The street lights were his only saviors that day.

The slightly shivering teen traveled up to the 14th floor to reach their flat. He was sure that their front door was unlocked, so, he simply intruded in while uttering an annoyed "I'm home."

He was getting rid of his deluged sneakers and upper clothes, still no answer. He threw the used fabrics into the white laundry basket which was in their – previously - powder room. He told her mom that he needed his own little bathroom and he got it. Easy deal, yeah? Well, it was _not_. He had to clean out the entire crib as a payment for the change… Tidying was meant to be for chicks…

He unfastened his gray-blue belt and unzipped his jeans when he felt something snuggling his right ankle. Aomine looked down and acknowledged a raven tail, high in the air, with a bone-colored tip. The furry bastard let out a meow, signaling her need. "Ya hungry, eh?" She really only was affectionate when she wanted something.

"Welcome back, Dai-chaaan." That greeting in the chilly silence seriously scared him…a bit. He turned back and looked into ruby-colored, round orbs covered by amaranth pink tresses and brows. The once smiling face darkened. "The first thing you're doing once at home is getting naked? What if you had visitors? You should behave properly." She furrowed her light eyebrows and put her hands on the hips. Satsuki and her usual bitching, what else.

The dark-skinned boy rolled his eyes and turned back. "I'm not even naked. You should check yer eyes, Satsuki." He pulled his belt out of the loops and started rolling it up. "And why are you even here? Alone, nonetheless." It seemed that the cat got tired of being ignored as she was meowing loudly and twitched her long indicator.

"Your parents left half an hour ago to go and see a theater play. I wanted to talk to you, so, I stayed." She crouched down and caressed the pet. "Ranavalona…the Cruel. Quite fitting."

The blue-haired boy scoffed and walked into his room to flick the accessory in his hand onto his rather big bed. "It's not like she listens to her name. She's a lil' bastard."

Satsuki chuckled. "I agree. I think she hates the world…" The small female stood up and fixed her black and white striped pullover. "Her soul is so dark…as your skin-tone." She whispered.

* * *

An hour later Aomine managed to get rid of the annoying teen. Like he hasn't heard that sentence which made him lose his temper. The jerkwad cat had black fucking fur except for her right front paw which was white. He, on the other hand, was not black. For fuck's sake…

Then she had to go on and babble about mini pigs or what. She apparently had videos of them on her phone and showed those to the tall male, who obviously didn't give a fuck about the "cuteee" pets.

He poured some of the spicy shampoo onto his palm and started massaging his scalp with it. He had this particular plan formed in his head. He needed to call Tetsu after finishing his shower.

"Achoooo!"

-XXXOXXX-

Kagami was currently chewing on his 10th melon bread as it was finally lunch break. His blue-haired, shorter companion sat beside him with their backs pressed to the plain wall on the rooftop. Kuroko was drinking some milkshake again, as always. He might have been thinking that all that white liquid would make him grow taller…

The redhead couldn't prepare his own meal yesterday as Alex was…being herself, not letting him get any rest, at all. She said that after visiting Tatsuya she would go on a little journey around Japan. Mostly visiting the places where she hasn't been before. The muscled male was thankful to hear this because a bigger dose of the mentioned woman was just brain-damaging.

You see that was why he had to buy cafeteria food today, in the first place. The taste was quite alright if you asked him but didn't reach the level of his homemade meals.

"Kagami-kun," the younger boy's voice reached him and made him stop his inward musing.

"Hm?" The still munching teen voiced with a closed mouth.

"You seem rather stressed lately." After slurping a little from his drink he continued. "It might affect your play if you let this continue. Being this tense may ruin our oath to be #1 in Japan…"

Coppery eyes narrowed a bit in suppressed annoyance. "What are ya trying to say? I work hard. I always give my best. Basketball is my _everything_."

"I know, Kagami-kun." Big, bright blue depths were focused on smaller, dark red ones. "That's exactly why I want to help you. I know that something has been bothering you." Great. Did everyone notice this? He turned his gaze away, looking at his half-eaten bread in his hand. "So?" He uttered.

"Do you remember?" Kagami still felt the penetrating eyes on him. "The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. Right now though…Kagami-kun doesn't seem too bright." Kuroko pondered.

The redhead lowered his food and let out a huge puff of air. "And how could you help me?" He was sure that Kuroko didn't know about his crisis. But…what if he and Aomine were talking frequently? The almost 2 m tall male was the kind to complain about stuff. Still, Kuroko wouldn't be able to help in any way.

"As I said, the biggest problem is Kagami-kun being all tense. I think even a massage could help easing you up." A massage? Was he fucking serious? This was some crucial shit! The red-haired male looked up and frowned.

"How could something like _that_ help?" Who said that his problem was physical? Okay, so it might have been a bit but more importantly, it was all mental. So, he would suggest a psychiatrist then? "Ridiculous…"

"Well, Aomine-kun sure is good with his fingers. He has a talent…" The bluenette was finished with his sweet-smelling shake and turned his head toward the endless sky which was dazzlingly bright and celeste that day. Kagami, on the other hand, was boring holes through him with his intent stare. "A-Aomine?! What does that bastard have to do with this?"

Kuroko continued like he hasn't even been interrupted before. "He offered his services to Kagami-kun without a second thought. He said that it would be a compensation for all his mischievous acts."

"I don't fucking need his so-called services…" The redhead grumbled.

"He will be at Kagami-kun's place after practice." The bell rang, signaling the end of their break. The shorter teen stood up to go back to their classroom while the taller was rooted to the ground, processing the incoming information.

"Kuuuroko, you bastard!"

* * *

The sugary smell of chocolate filled up the tiny bedroom. Occasionally a sound, very similar to a moan, escaped from the lying boy's mouth. The voice was muffled, as it was slowed down by the white body of a pillow.

The teen has never experienced something like this. Each of his muscles were relaxed and he literally felt like a big pile of goo. Even that heavy form which was sitting on his thighs was making him all light-headed. Each part of his back was covered in some kind of an oil. His front was untouched as he was lying on it.

Kuroko wasn't shitting him when he said that the blue-haired bastard had a talent. His fingers felt awesome while rubbing his tired and somewhere aching limbs. He just…couldn't think straight anymore.

Have you ever felt all Jell-O-like just by looking at other people receiving a massage? Well, he did. But getting said treatment was so much more. "Uhmn…" He wasn't all _that_ mad at the boy with the milkshake addiction.

The teen above him hasn't really talked that much. He was really focused on his job at hand and… _'Oh fuck, right there, yes. So good.'_ The working male began putting pressure on his lower back, sliding up his sticky thumbs, starting from the lowest part. What was he trying to say…?

The dazed sportman moved his arms which were lying limply beside him and placed them under his pillow, burrowing his face into it, even more. Witchcraft! It had to be…

He arched his back - it was like a natural reaction - when the signal of one well-placed press reached his seemingly frozen brain cells. His pleasure center was overwhelmed. After his move, he registered something hard poking the joint of his clothed right thigh and ass-cheek.

Time stopped, nothing moved. Then…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...came me,
> 
> [1] - "Taiga! Look who came to cheer your lonely backside up~"  
> [2] - "I even brought food! Just for you~"
> 
> ...who was born to be a rapper.
> 
> goo . gl / r7dMn [Check out this creation of mine, ok. If ya wanna laugh.]  
> (Aomine does beatbox in the background while Kagami does the rap.)
> 
> u lied to me bitc  
> never told me any shit  
> about yer former light  
> excuse me, lightSSS  
> what the fcuk  
> im no light  
> i have a dick  
> stop yer gay shit
> 
> i hate yer dog, yo


	7. seggfej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found Aomine's theme song. You hafta listen to it, ya hear me? [[New Boyz - Tippin On My Dick]]

_Time stopped, nothing moved. Then…_

He felt cold air licking on his bottom as a sudden force pushed both his jet black boxers and onyx AND1 shorts, with a red stripe on the sides, down. Immediately, two slippery palms grabbed either globes and started rubbing them. Oh, uh. He really wanted to rebuke Aomine, how the act of squeezing his backside was not part of a typical massage routine and that it was gay as hell but...he wasn't too confident in himself...that he could utter a word without any embarrassing sound slipping through his trap.

A moment later his ass was released. The redhead frowned. Nobody said that he could stop. The slightly annoyed teen turned his head to the left side, looking behind, when he saw the taller male freeing his member and stroking it a few times while eagerly staring at his butt.

That rod was pretty long, quite thick and fucking hard and he could see prominent veins there too... He didn't know he could go from limp to erect in 0,1 sec. Well, at his age this was probably normal. Teenagers could sport a boner after a seemingly innocent sneeze, too.

The sticky boy let his gaze slowly appreciate the other, seeing dark and defined abs along its way, - it seemed that Aomine's gotten rid of his shirt - an enticing collarbone, a long neck, full lips, a straight nose and dark blue orbs. They were so, so blue. Blue...

He was aware, but at the same time not really, that they had locked gazes. The blue-haired bastard was not even smirking. Weird. Too weird. He turned his mug away and closed his eyes, then felt a hot breath tickling the hairs under his left ear. The dope could be so fast when he wanted to. "Kagami."

That husky and deep voice was reverberating on his heated skin and he...lost a part of himself. The redhead groaned and pressed his freed ass closer to the one on top of him. He was satisfied when he felt hardness colliding with his rear.

Aomine'd drugged him. Yeah. That was the only possible explanation for his behavior.

The younger kissed the spot he'd found and moved lower when he received a rather violent shake from the older, kissing his way down until he reached something. That something was the dark purple, somewhere sickly yellowish mark that he had put on him during their previous encounter. He was sure that the other would bite him again so he readied himself for the incoming pain. Only, it never came.

He felt a feverish tongue play with the slightly still visible tooth-print on it. He hissed. That and the steadily thrusting hips were too much for him. Jesus Christ, he just wanted to release. So, he started bucking his own hips, backward, to say hi to the welcoming penis there. Fuck. What was this asshat doing to him!

He felt hot, he was so hot, Aomine was hot too. The dark-skinned male grunted and placed his sweaty forehead on the joint of the panting boy's left shoulder and neck. "I wanna fuck you." The words were burning his scapula. Funny, he wanted the exact same thing. "So bad."

The massive body above him retreated and he felt strong palms slide down on his sides only to grab his hips in a bruising grip. The taller power forward lifted his opponent's rump, high in the air. Once being done he caught his cheeks and separated them in order to piston in between the globes.

In this position Kagami wasn't able to use his bed to create a friction for his painful erection. This was fucking bothersome. He was about to voice his frustration when something sticky touched his dick. His coppery eyes widened in surprise above his white pillow. After a harsh intake of breath he squeezed them shut and somehow managed to put one of his right knuckles into his mouth. He was panting hard as his cock was being stroked. Holy Molly, please don't stop. "P-plsuz d..." _'Oh, wow. Good job on being coherent, Kagami.'_

When a thumb was teasing his slit, he bit down on his knuckle, hard enough to draw blood. You see, the redhead didn't have the time before to swallow all of the accumulated saliva, so, both the transparent and dark liquid were slowly dripping down on his chin, staining the stark surface under him. Such a mess.

That hand on his manhood was far too slow for his liking. That's why he started thrusting into it with as much speed as he could without fainting on the spot.

It was really close, he could tell. So close. Only a little more. "Nhgneeee!" Well, this definitely turned into a whine in the end. How lame.

It seemed that Aomine was thinking the same, if the missing hand on his member was any indicator... Fuck him. He was _this_ close...and the cretin ruined it.

Angry fingers and nails engraved themselves into his right bicep and forced him to turn around and lie on his back. He didn't feel the energy to frown at the other, or anything for the matter, after his completion had been denied. The redhead just stared at the other's frowning face after his heaving was finally receding. "Asshole." He felt himself saying. Yeah, Aomine was a bloody asshole.

The blue-haired teen leaned forward a bit, toward him, but suddenly stopped. He sat back, his legs reaching the ground, and sighed. "Gotta go." He ran one of his hand through his short hair and stood up to pack his stuff after tucking himself away.

Kagami was shocked. He curled into a fetal position on his bed, away from the packing teen, not even bothering to pull his clothes up. He just...lay there. He was stupid to let the younger do this to him. So very naive. He should have known better.

When the noises died down, he whispered to the seemingly empty room. "Fuckin' asshole."

-XXXOXXX-

_"Fuckin' asshole."_

He happened to hear that particular goodbye as he was standing still in the redhead's bedroom, on the doorstep, facing away from him. He knew how he was one. Did Kagami believe he did this on purpose? Who wouldn't make the most of the opportunity when it'd been offered on a silver plate? He was the one who always pursued the other. Of course he wanted to fuck the shit out of his tight little ass. But, life was not that easy. It was never easy. Something was always coming in between the two of them. He was starting to get tired of it, really.

He went as far as to buy all these stuff for the fucking massage. He even did his own little research. This cost him real money, actually. And he was always short on cash... Plus, his mother set these annoying rules up. He wasn't a shitty little kid anymore. Heh, he always would remain one in his mother's eyes, the bluenette guessed. But if he wanted his pocket money, he had to obey, even if that meant leaving his tasty tiger all hanging and probably hating his guts.

After today's events the dark-skinned male was sure as fuck that he wanted more of the tanned teen. Man... What the heck was that act? He didn't know how the other would react when he heard about the suggested massage. Well, Tetsu was a lil' genius, paving the way for his game plan. But Seirin's power forward exceeded all his expectations.

He was sensitive to the touches, responsive, vocal, sexy...very, very sexy. And when he arched his back for the first time, accidentally grazing the agitated baller's already rock-hard prize... He could have done anything to him! But then again...even before that he felt vibrations deep down in his slacks' right pocket. Probably his phone. His mother. Somehow his parents didn't really like it when he was spending too much time outside of the safety of their sanctuary. And the fact that his grades were not nearly as bright as his inextinguishable light was in basketball. He didn't really care about the calls at that time. Seriously, he just had this urge to shove the quavering object up the older's fanny...

That vision was enough to kick his weeping willy back into life. Yay for walkin' the streets with a stiff piece of meat between your thighs... Thank Kami his timberwolf pants were loose enough to hide a killer boner. From now on, though, he could seriously consider keeping some tape with himself, all the fucking time. Would make things easier for him.

Needless to say, his mother was _really_ persistent when she was on a mission. So, after a while the calls not just _didn't_ stop but...made the device pulsate continuously. He _had_ to leave.

He glanced down at his crotch to check whether his erection was too obvious to ride the Oedo Line. Oh, well...who the fuck cared? There were always plenty of perverted old men on the subway. Not like he was one, he was just saying...

* * *

Again, the Kokuritsu-Kyōgijō Station was packed with all kinds of people. At least he could blend in with the crowd, thankfully without alerting anyone to his "little" problem.

He stepped into one of the wagons. More likely...was being pushed inside. Whatever. He just wanted to find a spot where he couldn't be seen. Well, being this huge sure was not convenient at times like this... He let out a sigh.

After looking up, he found himself being watched by a pair of icy blue eyes. He just couldn't be lucky for one fucking day. Dammit.

The strawberry blonde chick, who noticed his pitiful state, was most likely a university student as she didn't look old but was definitely older then the bluenette. He gave her the once-over to see if she was worthy of his time. Yeah. Because the bimbo was smiling at him with a knowing look...

He wanted to say that there was really nothing special on the babe, a strapless, dark purple cocktail dress with some white, frilly shit on the top and a thistle, veil-like fabric which caressed her curvy lines and was coming out of that stark thing. Plus a necklace. Nevermind any of this. His main focus was on the watermelon-sized tits which were trying not to fall out of their confines.

He smirked. The approaching female grinned. Oh, she had a mole under the right side of her mouth. And had blood red nails that were grazing the outer side of his thighs now. Kagami's coach had the same color.

The doxy looked up at him through her long lashes, which were probably covered with mascara. She was quite tall for a Japanese, much taller than Satsuki, that was for sure.

He felt something soft being rubbed to his black shirt. Fuck yeah, airbags. And how come Leonardo DiCaprio still hasn't gotten an oscar? The dude was gay, even. Why didn't Kagami take his time to seek him out? He knitted his brows. Well, if he couldn't get the redhead to do things to him...

"Get to it." He dictated.

The voluptuous pussy giggled and brushed his clothed manhood with a palm. "Your wish is my command, handsome."

She put one of her delicate hands into the darkness of his boxers and grabbed him. "Hmn. Nice and hard for me."

The tall male grunted. "Don't flatter yerself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boohoo  
> Don't hate on the miss. I love her, fo' realz.  
> http://www.zerochan.net/64630


	8. vitamin

Nearly a month has passed since he last saw Seirin's power forward.

First of all, he was busy practicing with his own team, now that he had a new goal before his blue eyes. Then, he was _trying_ to study for the final exams at the end of their third and final term. More accurately, his parents wanted him to try. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if he had once found hidden cameras in his cave...

The learning part was not really successful. As always, he got Satsuki's copied notes and he even attempted to memorize the shit but...because of some disturbing thoughts the sessions never could last long. At least he didn't fail any of the subjects. That damned maths! Whatever. He'd used Midorima's rolling pencil and it was all good. That crap was amazing, actually. Still, those three days could always embitter his life.

The graduation ceremony afterwards was boring as hell. He almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the pink-haired manager of Tōō Academy's basketball team and her sharp elbow in the bluenette's precious lungs.

Now it was officially spring break. Two weeks of sweet idleness. And Kagami not even once contacted the formless shooter.

"Come on! Hurry up! We won't make it like this..." The hyper female grabbed one of his darker lower arms and dragged him toward the building of a huge and lively shopping mall. So annoying. Like he hasn't owned enough clothes already.

The tall male just wanted to hibernate himself now that he had nothing better to do. He would bounce the ball later. Just the idea of sleeping made his brain slacken its pace. The haled boy yawned.

He sobered up a bit when his phone went off. The lazy sportman checked the incoming message with his free hand.

* * *

22.03.2013., Kise:  
We're at Kagamicchi's crib! (・ω・) Having fuuun~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

* * *

His somber orbs widened as he stopped walking. He was staring vividly at the attached image instead. "Tch." He ripped the captured member out of his childhood friend's hold and stormed off without a word.

"Eh...? Where are you going?!" Satsuki shouted after his retreating figure. "Away." His downturned mouth hissed angrily.

"W-what? You can't just leave me here!" Oh, how he _could_. _'Just watch me.'_ The owners of all those curious eyes glued to them could go and do a favor...

He was now at a safe distance from the other but he still heard Satsuki's warning, which was as threatening as a 161-cm-tall, pink-haired girl could be. "You can go and wear the same ugly clothes for the rest of your life for all I care, _Aho_ mine!"

-XXXOXXX-

What was the time again? Was his phone still ringing? The noise...so loud.

The redhead looked around. Clothes were scattered everywhere on the beige floor of his living room. What? Whose were those? He clenched his temple when he felt a searing pang trying to break through the skin there. "Ughn..." It hurt!

The one in pain registered a cool something being placed on his forehead, after a gentle hand brushed his maroon tresses away.

"Kagami-kun?" He opened his perplexed eyes that were still closed before, and glanced up. Kuroko? What was he doing here?

"He doesn't look too good..." Huh? Who was that? He turned his head toward the source of that other voice when he felt a sudden wave of heat traveling leisurely through his bones. The tempo of his laboured breathing increased and he...moaned.

It was hot. He _had_ to remove the fabrics that decided to suffocate him. The flustered male reached for his shirt but...he was...shirtless? He checked it with a little frown. Actually, he was sitting on his divan in only his orange boxers. That was when he heard a clicking and then some tapping sounds. He was too thirsty.

"Could you bring him a glass of water, Kise-kun? I'll go and and buy something for him in that nearby drugstore." Drug? No, he didn't want any drug!

"Just leave it to me, Kurokocchi!" That cool stuff on his forehead disappeared. He didn't like that. "Don't..." He needed that little chill on his flaming body.

"I will be back in a bit." The exasperated teen shut his eyes and waited. For what? He really didn't know.

After some time he felt coldness. Yes. More. He leaned into it and slowly let his coppery orbs showing themselves. The first things they saw were pretty, golden speckled balls. "Here, drink this."

In his eagerness, only half of the cool liquid went down on his throat. The other half felt really good on his tanned skin. "Hey, slow down! You'll get drowned like this."

"Shut...up." This was not nearly enough. "More."

"Kagamicchi." His name was uttered in a quite thrilling tone. The afternoon light was reflected off the surface of the older teen's metallic earring, temporarily blinding the younger.

"The fuck do ya think yer doing, you bastard!" That voice was entirely too familiar for him not to recognize.

"How rude!" He saw the lips in front of him moving.

"He was just helping Kagami-kun." A calm voice interrupted. "And please, lower your voices."

The dark-skinned visitor came closer and grabbed the kneeling one's bicep to move him. "Don't fuckin' touch him."

"Or else...?" The one being forced to stand up from before the seated one mocked with a darker intonation.

Someone touched him again, suddenly. He jolted. "Kagami-kun, you have to take these, okay? It will make you feel better." Oh, bright blue eyes. The sky seemed so far away...

All of a sudden, he felt drowsy. Did he eat those pills? The redhead wondered. His heavy lids wanted to take the light away from him. No! He needed the light.

"You drugged him, right? You..."

"Yeah, obviously..."

"He needs rest. Stop quarreling, please. No one drugged Kagami-kun. We found him in this state after he didn't show up on the court as we had agreed. And we should take him to his bed."

The light. "Ao...mine..."

Everything has been muted. Maybe he...needed that nap.

-XXXOXXX-

He was currently sitting on the redhead's douche couch. The flat's owner was probably in a smaller coma at the moment. They managed to drag him onto his bed after a while. It did take some time because Kise was acting like a fucking moron.

It seemed that the idiotic and now very unconscious teen hadn't been drugged like he first thought. Tetsu told him how they'd found his body lying on the divan, which was now under the bluenette's backside, wearing only his boxers. Afterwards, a mysterious, transparent bottle revealed itself from behind the meeting of the loveseat's two pillowy sections - designed to seat asses - and backrest. The label..."PURE GRAIN...FLIRT...Green Apple...FLAVOURED...VODKA...MULTIPLE DISTILLED...700 ml...37.5% alc./vol.".

Oh wait, the best part was just coming: it was empty.

So tell him, how did the shorter teen put his paws on something dangerous like that, knowing the bloody fact that he was indeed underage...? The exhausted male really wanted to know. Plus...why did he drink the whole damned bottle?

Fortunately, the others had already left. Yeah, well, Kise didn't really want to but Tetsu convinced the blond how one person was more than enough to babysit the K.O.-ed boy.

After he went through some of the redhead's latest basketball magazines, that previously felt fatigue caught up to him. And the blood red daybed was pretty comfortable...

* * *

He felt something icy dripping on him. The torpid teen shifted his head to avoid the unpleasant sensation. Then he felt it again, only, more of said droplets met his body. What the...

The sluggish boy still didn't bother to open his eyes. He was too sleepy for that.

That changed abruptly when he felt fingertips circling his pectorals and an energetic tongue tasting his Adam's apple. He snapped his lids open and looked bewilderingly in front of himself. The sight he has been welcomed with was...hardening some parts of his young frame.

There was a very naked, dripping wet Kagami sitting on his crotch, now playing with the zipper of his light blue denim jeans. When he noticed that the napping one was awake, he locked gazes with the confused baller. The usually coppery depths were so dark that they appeared to be dark taupe.

The one on top maneuvered his muscled torso toward the other and burrowed his clammy tresses into the dark neck then pecked the flesh he found there, only to move away toward his right ear. "Hey." Kagami blew the greeting into it.

Aomine moaned as an aguish hand let cold air flood the sensitive skin of his shaft. Okay... Was he...dreaming? Because he was pretty fucking sure that in this dimension there was just simply no way that the redhead would do something like this. Or be this...slutty.

In the next moment, the nude form was kneeling between his roughly separated legs, eyeing the darker but very excited junior in front of him. Before the still unbelieving teen could comment on this whole mess, he saw the intoxicated one's tongue darting out of a slightly parted mouth and licking the head of his manhood, experimentally, while taking hold of each of the foggy-brained's clothed thighs. Shit! Now he remembered. The playful one should have been knocked out in his bed, after all that amount of alcohol in his system. But...

He grabbed the two-colored, longer and damp locks of the other, after the foregoing brushed his right cheek and nose to his member, and lifted them. Fuckin' A! "You a cat, or something?" He husked. Just because he pretty much behaved like one right now. He couldn't complain, though. Being this affectionate to his dick... He wouldn't have minded taking care of the redhead instead of that crazy specimen in their home.

Kagami looked up, straight into his probably-black-by-now orbs, his freckled nose still caressing the sensitive meat. "Meow." He felt the word vibrating on his Pedro. Yeah, so...could he finally fuck that boy?!

His soldier jerked rather violently, its semi-whitey liquid was trying to overflow after wetting one side, gravitating toward the two balls to reach its final destination: his jeans. Before any of this could happen, the tiger was there to lick the stream off, leaving a hot trail behind. "Hmn... Milk!" Seriously...? SERIOUSLY?! He lapped even the leftover up which sullied his plump bottom lip. He heard something snap...probably his sanity. He just...

He clenched those previously captured curls even more while bending down and forward - his bottom staying on the loveseat - to savor his own taste on the other. He kissed the one on the floor once, twice, thrice...countless times. Kagami placed his palms onto the freed chest in front of him and opened his cavern. Yeah, it seemed that the other took his time to toy with the comatose teen's caramel skin, as the front of his white Howard jersey was now turned over and rested on his nape. Their taste buds clashed and started playing with each other, like two frisky felines.

The one on the ground pushed on his torso, making him sit back fully, his toned back sinking into the bright fabric behind it. The redhead wetted the opening of his cavity and leaned forward. He nipped a collarbone, sucked on a pert nipple, thrust his pink organ in and out of a navel, while one of his fists stroked the bluenette's prick, agonizingly slowly. The one being teased couldn't do too much, just sit, occasionally arch his back, moan, grunt and pant. Each time he tried to move his hips a strong hold stopped him from doing so.

All this made him think. (Yes, his brain was very much capable of traveling back to its original place, mostly because he was getting annoyed with that damned restrictive grip...)

Did he want their first time to happen like this? True, his mind was like the penthouse of a gigantic spider, filled with cobwebs but... Kagami wouldn't remember any of this. He didn't want that, however good the other's ministrations felt.

He might have been a colossal asshole, but he was sure that he needed his opponent to act like this while being sober. Or, he could get him wasted from time to time and... Nah. Tetsu would kick his dark globes if he was to choose the latter option.

A fingertip was lightly pressed to the underside of his sausage, moving down toward his testicles. Shit. This would be hard... "Stop."

The other continued. He didn't hear him, maybe? "Stop it."

Still nothing. He was getting mad. He should have just hammered the bastard in the ass to teach him a lesson. "I'm fuckin' serious, Kagami. Stop." He rudely batted the still moving appendage away.

After a moment of pregnant stillness, the hand came back, touching his rod.

He was really pissed now. "Are you fuckin' deaf? Stop the fuck it!" He was about to break that fucking shit which was glued to his dong when Kagami decided to strengthen his grasp on the erect organ and glance up.

Those eyes that were staring at him from below... Determined, malicious, threatening, deadly and...sexy. "Make me, bitch." He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wants the D...  
> Vitamin D.


	9. hányad

HAHAHA! Ha...ha. He had the urge to laugh like an idiot as if somebody'd just shot the joke of the year. A golden one at that as the tall male shot not only a priceless pun but his load as well with it. Well, it certainly wasn't everyday that he came onto someone else's face. Not really, not after nearly no stimulus being applied or...a fucking sentence!

He saw how Kagami's once determined eyes lost their power and widened scarcely when the essence landed on his left cheek, nose and lips. Hell, his own orbs copied the move. This was a scary experience. He felt so humiliated...that the negative perception washed away any remains of pleasure he might have sensed.

"Huh...?" Exhaled the confused redhead.  _'Shut up, I know!'_  His dark ears were flaming up, he just knew it.

After a moment of hesitation, the kneeling teen's expression darkened. He let go of the half-hard shaft and...a fist? After the pain was registered he was pretty sure that the asshole punched him in the jaw. "What the... WHAT?" He spluttered.

The sitting one neglected the searing ache which made him tear up a bit to stop the other from doing any more harm. That cocksucker...

The well-known anger came back to him with full force and he embraced the feeling like it had been a long-lost lover. Adrenalin was running through his veins as he lifted his right knee and kicked the cap into the flailing drunktard's gut. The older gave out a choking sound while flying backward. Before he could crash into the coffee table there, his attacker bashed his petty profile in with a shameless motion.

He wouldn't just take the returnee's shit, not anymore. He stood up from the couch, zipped his jeans up, fixed his jersey and started walking toward the exit, leaving the other to his own devices. The prick's wheezing and whimpers didn't affect him at all. Served him right.

He only stopped when he heard a disgusting retching noise.

He turned back slowly and felt his insides drop at the sight. Kagami was lying on his left side next to the furniture he collided with before, - the item was turned over, everything on it scattered on the beige floor - clutching his stomach while blood and probably his undigested lunch were oozing out of his mouth and nose, making a puddle under his nude form. Did he hit him too hard? He should have felt sorry for the suffering boy...but...he didn't. He told him to stop, right? And he definitely wasn't the one to punch first. It was all the redhead's fault.

He spared one last glance to the other and left the apartment.

* * *

When he managed to get back home it was way past nine. He was walking the streets aimlessly for some time to soothe his perplexing mind before deciding to head back. He wasn't sure for exactly how long he did his wandering though. After a while he just felt the chilly air disturbing his already agitated body. Also, that rapidly falling darkness that seemed way too grim that night just bothered his lonesome figure.

He stepped inside their apartment and greeted the residents, only to hear a loud and demanding meow in response; nothing else. Oh, right. His parents left for a five-day-long trip to Hokkaido, testing Korakuen's Asarigawa Onsen. Good for them and even better for him as he would have the whole flat to himself till next Wednesday.

He hummed in approval as he went to grab a can of cat food from the silver refrigerator in their smaller-sized kitchen which was in common airspace with the dining and living room. The bastardy queen was silently following him and jumped onto one of the counters' metallic surface after hearing the sound of an opening fridge. The blue-haired male stared at the cat after retrieving the meal and was met with pale aureolin orbs with a bit of lime near the slit pupils. Ranavalona, or Ran as preferred, was a clever predator. She knew how to hold eye contact when she wanted something. He snorted at his own thought and walked to the pet's bowls in the hall to spoon the horrid-smelling meat out, into the second one. They used the first for water (or occasionally milk) because the object which literally had cat ears and a paw under the roundness, sported a black inked kitten face at its bottom. The other one represented the "body" of a cat and the two could be put together like puzzle pieces. His mother found the set cute and liked to see the drawn face below the water's surface. Ridiculous. Like their molly gave a fuck. She only wanted food, just like right now. The cretin was purring and tried to snatch the beefy bites out of his occupied hand, annoying the teenager all the more. "Hey! Cut yer shit out!"

After feeding the animal and surviving the act with only one little scratch he moved to their white couch with a plate of food in his hand and sat down, making himself comfortable. He then eyed one of the colorful decorative pillows. His mother hated it when he deformed them but hey, she wasn't at home and wouldn't be for a while. He smirked at that and put a claret accessory behind his back. He turned on the television with the remote control on the cumbersome and rounded coffee table. He was pretty ecstatic when he found a channel where the previous week's NBA match was being broadcast. Lakers vs Pacers. Now, it was funny how he was still wearing his Howard jersey. Well, he knew the outcome of the event but he decided to re-watch it.

He was so lost in the first quarter, following Kobe miss a shot (again), that he was a bit startled when he heard a brattling sound and saw a figure jumping onto the dark chocolate furniture in front of the sofa. The almost entirely raven-furred bastard was smelling his food there. "Oi!" He caught the china before the little shit could lick into it and started eating its content. The dark-skinned spectator honestly forgot all about the meal; the professional games somehow always had an effect like that on him.

He quickly finished and put the now empty porcelain back to its original place and leaned back into the softness so he could continue to focus fully on the tight match. Kobe did rather well in the first 12 minutes knowing the fact that he had suffered a severe sprain before the game.

He jolted a bit when something rough touched his warmed-up lower arm which was lying next to his side. He hadn't paid attention to the cause of that warmth so imagine his surprise when he spotted a black cocoon beside himself that was idly licking not only her paw but the arm which was really close to it. It tickled. He watched the puss (more like old fart) cleaning their limbs. The sight reminded him of something. Something... Kagami.

He grunted and shoved the cat, correction, tried to push the offending thing off the divan who obviously wasn't fazed by such an act. He clicked his tongue in frustration when he didn't succeed. "Not you too..."

All of a sudden he wasn't too interested in the basketball game he had already seen. He stood up from his spot, turned the TV off and made a beeline for his bed. Once reaching the bedroom he stripped to his boxers and threw the used clothes onto the floor. Yeah, they looked perfect there and he was not in the mood to take a shower or anything else for the matter. He needed sleep.

* * *

At 4 AM, after tossing around like a punch bag when being fisted, he realized that he couldn't get any shut-eye so far. Nope, as his helpful brain was providing sweet little flashbacks of a puking redhead who was on the verge of dying. An hour ago the memory was altered and he really saw a dead Kagami on that beige floor, blood everywhere. And he was the one who basically caused his death. The police would find his fingerprints...his jizz on his fucking face! He jerked forward, sitting up on his ruined sheets and panted like a race horse. "S-Shit. Shit. Shit." Should he have called and checked on the shorter teen? Yeah...?

NO! It was time to play some shit and lose himself fast in it.

* * *

Two hours later he was occupying their expensive daybed, tapping a black controller's buttons furiously and shouting his lungs out. "Howard, you slow piece of crap! I dun care how yer only 2D, even my g-pa is faster than you!" He growled and aggressively pushed the same knob over and over as if that could do the magic. Fucking Howard and his lousy ass in Orlando. Or that asshole European guy who was too good in this stupid NBA Live 10 stuff.

"Tch." The dude won the game with a buzzer beater and the fact almost made him tear the poor gadget in his hold to shreds. Not like it was a tight match or anything. Detroit Pistons wiped the floor with his chosen team's ass. Fuck this online mode! Bastards so strong shouldn't have played. He bet the little shit was some kid who knew nothing about real basket. He would so annihilate the dickhead in an actual 1-on-1...

Now he wanted to do the thing on the court and he knew exactly who to bother this early in the morning. He smirked.

After he stretched his long and tired limbs he decided to head for the bathroom and soak his dirty flesh with the mixture of boiling water and showering gel. Not before he took a piss though. He didn't notice in the heat of the game but his bladder was killing him.

-XXXOXXX-

This Sunday didn't start too well. The continuously pouring rain threatened to rule not only the night but the morning and possibly the afternoon, too. Well, it was only 9 AM so there still was a tiny chance that the nasty weather would just stop and he could go out to polish his skills. Either way, he needed the fresh air as he was lazing around too much these past days. He had his reasons though...

He didn't remember too much but one thing was clear: he devoured a whole bottle of green apple flavoured beverage. That devilish drink was the beginning of all the hell he had experienced afterward. Oh, he should have read the label? He should have, yeah. Don't blame him though because he had been too thirsty to notice the signs. Once removing the chartreuse-colored cap and smelling, what more, tasting the sweet liquid...who would have guessed that it'd been alcohol? He wouldn't even know till this day if it wasn't for Kuroko. It'd tasted too damn good and all the glass' tasty content had been sleeping peacefully in his stomach before he could realize that the container had already been emptied.

After that...he only remembered sensations. Pain, more pain, heat, cold, satisfaction and suffering. Confusing, right? Maybe Alex shouldn't have left surprises like this in his fridge.

The redhead groaned and lifted his hands to wipe at his closed lids. He stopped immediately after a loud hiss left his cavern. That hurt! He leaned his head back until he could feel the rather big window's cold glass behind him and sighed. He was listening to some music while sitting on his bed, back pressed to the connecting wall.

He was feeling significantly better after he slept through his mad hangover. Saturday was entirely dedicated to that as Kuroko had ordered. The shorter male was the one who found him, knocked out next to his messed up coffee table, lying beside a dreadful-smelling and looking puddle. Again, he didn't exactly remember what happened before or after he had been found but the next day when he got up to fetch a glass of water, that ominous thing was missing from the floor. It made him feel uncomfortable as he didn't want anyone to see him like that or clean up after him.

He let out another sigh and decided to take a little nap before heading out. Hopefully, the odds would be in his favor and the Sun would be visible by the time he woke up.


End file.
